Episode 129 (2011)
Formidable Enemy × And × Clear Objective (ヒョウテキ×ト×モクテキ, Hyouteki × To × Mokuteki) is the 129th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on May 14th, 2014. Overview Shaiapouf's plan to kill Komugi is thwarted when Killua faces him in a battle of words and speed. When the King arrives in the palace, Shaiapouf is resolved to get rid of the Gungi board before the King can remember anything else. Finally, Neferpitou and Gon arrive at the place of their long-awaited battle. Synopsis Palm warns Knuckle and Meleoron that the King is arriving at an alarming speed. On their way back to the palace, Meruem notices Knuckle's A.P.R. still following them. He remarks that it is annoying, and Menthuthuyoupi tells him that it is the enemy's power. The King puts that into the test and uses Menthuthuyoupi's Rage Blast to attack A.P.R.. Out of the debris and explosion, A.P.R. emerges unharmed from the assault. In his curiosity, Meruem asks Menthuthuyoupi on how he learned of the enemy's power. In all honesty, Menthuthuyoupi admits that he has experienced the same power and was only able to get rid of A.P.R. when he spared Knuckle's comrade. Meruem continues to ask why did Menthuthuyoupi not kill both Knuckle and his comrade. Menthuthuyoupi answers that if he broke the promise, it will also mean conceding defeat. Though prepared for a punishment, the King accepts Youpi's statement and urges them to return to the palace. Meanwhile, Shaiapouf's clone in the palace breaks into a thousand smaller clones to search for Komugi. He is confronted in the hallways by Knuckle, but chases after Meleoron instead when Menthuthuyoupi informs them of Meleoron's ability to turn invisible. The real Shaiapouf blames Menthuthuyoupi for allowing a traitor to live. The King dismisses the idea of punishment and accepts the emotional instability that Menthuthuyoupi possesses. The reverse of the King's opinion is believed to be caused by the Poor Man's Rose explosion, but it is also the other side of the King. Still, in search of Meleoron, Shaiapouf's small clones break into smaller parts and pass through Knuckle. Outside the palace, Palm cannot see Shaiapouf in his small clones. Shaiapouf tells the King that Knuckle could have only served as a decoy while the chameleon and the others might flee. Mentally, Shaiapouf anticipates his plan on getting rid of Komugi while the Hunters believes that his objective is Meleoron. Knuckle returns to the rest of the extermination team and tells them of Shaiapouf's attempt to chase after Meleoron. But Killua, who carries Komugi on his back, has a different idea and wants to put it into action. Shaiapouf's small clones watch as Palm opens the door leading to the underground room. He contemplates whether to follow her and guesses that their plan is to split his clones far to weaken him. However, at the top of the tower, Killua and Komugi appear, redirecting Shaiapouf's attention to them. The Royal Guard plans whether to fool the Hunters and go after Meleoron instead. In his impatience, Shaiapouf reforms his clone and dives in to kill Komugi. At the last second, Killua uses his Godspeed ability to dodge Shaiapouf's attack, much to the Royal Guard's surprise. Shaiapouf is in disbelief at Killua's reaction time and perceives that it will be hard to catch up even at full strength. Killua briefly mocks Shaiapouf into chasing him, but the Royal Guard has something else in mind. Shaiapouf splits himself again into smaller clones and chases Killua and Komugi out of the palace. He begins to draw Komugi by words. Killua, however, knows that Komugi is important to the King and will not let the enemies have her. Shaiapouf urges Killua to give the woman up. Komugi recognizes Shaiapouf's voice and asks Killua to put her down. When he disagreed, she begins struggling against his hold and asking him to put her down. At the distraction, Shaiapouf attacks Komugi and urges her further to struggle against her captor. Killua lays the unconscious Komugi on the ground and draws a ring around them, threatening Shaiapouf that if he passes the ring, he will be killed. Shaiapouf ignores the threat and dives towards Killua, only to have his right eye damaged and torn apart. Killua explains that even though Shaiapouf is a clone, he is still made of cells and can be burned by his electricity. Then, he urges Shaiapouf again to attack. Sensing Shaiapouf's impatience, Meruem offers his help. Shaiapouf gratefully dismisses the offer and shows the humans in front of the palace instead. The King remembers their purpose, but also remembers something else that he has forgotten. A blurry image of Komugi shows up, but Shaiapouf invites the King within the palace to help him regain his memories. Shaiapouf then remembers the destroyed Gungi pieces in the rooms. His clone abandons Killua and rushes back into the palace to remove the Gungi board. Elsewhere, Neferpitou and Gon arrive at the place where the manipulated corpse of Kite is kept. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc